


Other Types of Smart

by JustSomeSmutHere



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Fluff, M/M, Rick/Morty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere
Summary: Morty has insecurities. They're magnified when he's drunk.





	Other Types of Smart

“Rick?”

The old man smirked sleepily.  
“Mm?”

Morty sat up woozily, the room spinning. After it passed he burbled out a giggle before his face became serious.  
“W-will I always be stupid? Whe- will I ever beee sm-smart like you?”

Rick looked down at the small hand splayed on his chest like it was in slow motion, before looking back up at him.  
_What the fuck is wrong with you? Look, Morty, people are born with a set cap for intelligence. And baby yours isn't set that high, I gotta be honest._  
The thought formed in his brain but he forced it away with extreme prejudice. Not that he could properly articulate it anyway. Instead he thought for a long moment, choosing his words.  
“F-for the aaoounswer to that. I'm sorry, buddy but no. I-I would say at this point that if you w-were like.. like me an-an-and your mom, we would like, know by now.”

Morty looked like he'd just told him his dog died.

“Hey! Hhey.. Look at me, Morty. Hm?! Lookatme!”  
He said thickly.

Morty trained his gaze upward at him, trying to focus his eyes on Rick's.

“Baby, lissento me. There-there are alll types of intelligence.”  
He belched loudly making Morty wince.  
“S-sorry, listen, baby. There's like.. a fuckton o-of em. Like a bunch.. and there's these ones that are like..”  
He swayed, smiling at him as Morty blinked.  
“Okay one is like where you-you know yourself and you know who-who you are. Like in your heart and shit. A-and that one you are REALLY good at that kind of in-intelligence. B-but you-your real truue forte is the one where you know people.. y-you can figure out why people do things. You're so s-su-super good at it. That's your b-best one. But see there's this o-ooouther one where you can pon-der the big questions. L-like you knoww.. Liiife and deaaath and that kinda bullshit. Me and you-”  
He winked in a highly exaggerated manner.  
“We're sooo good at that one, me an you, M-mouurty. N-not scared of e-exis-existential stuff.”

Morty was looking up at him with sappy eyes which Rick didn't hate at all.  
“Rick. I love you.”

Rick chuckled and laughed before kissing him sloppily.

The sun streaming through the window on the garage door assaulted Morty like a physical force. He tried to sit up which was a terrible idea. He flopped his head back onto the haphazardly place pillow beneath his head. This bed was awfully hard, it was the worst bed ever.  
The headache he had was rapidly beginning to intensify.  
His blurry vision landed on a familiar shape next to him and he squinted to see Rick lying in a heap, snoring softly. Though his head was throbbing, he was slowly becoming more aware and he noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and Rick's labcoat was placed over him in lieu of a sheet or blanket.  
He rubbed his eyes hard enough to see spots and crawled over to Rick, dragging the pillow with him. He pulled his head up as delicately as he could and pushed the pillow underneath with his knee to let his head lie on something soft.

Remarkably, Rick opened his eyes, waking and looking lost and confused until he saw Morty looking down at him, a broad, drunken smile spreading across his face, eyes sparkling dully.  
“Hey p-precious.”

Morty gave him a watery smile before turning his head to vomit copiously.

“Oh HOOO! There she blows! H-hold on, baby l-l-let me help you.”  
He tried to sit up and fell back.  
“Ohhh bad idea bad iideeauuah.”  
Rick burped.  
Instead he scooted closer and patted Morty's back.  
“You okay baby?”

Morty wiped his streaming nose and scrubbed his mouth and eyes. He cleared his throat loudly and spit into the foul mess he'd made.  
“Y-yeah.. I feel like I'm gonna die.”

Rick sunk back, letting his head lie on the pillow as he grabbed Morty's clammy, limp hand to hold it, stroking the back of it with his thumb in little circles.  
“Probably overdid it huh?”  
He began to laugh until it cut off and he cradled his head in his free hand, wincing.

Morty was desperately trying to recall last night because he was just so happy and he knew it was because of Rick. He relished every bit of kindness he was gifted with, however often that was these days.  
“R-rick.. Do you remember.. what happened last night?”

The old man screwed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose before opening his eyes and inhaling deeply.  
“I think.. I think.. Something about feelings. Being stupid?”

Morty looked at him from under heavy eyelids.  
“I think you said something really nice to me.”

Rick rubbed his eyes.  
“I can't believe I'm saying this but I say a lot of really nice things to you, angel. So don't know what the fuck I said.”  
His voice was ragged from dehydration.

Despite how he was feeling, Morty flushed so hard that it crept down his neck and partway down his chest.

Ever observant even in this state, Rick smirked at him.  
“Oh you like that huh?”

Morty would have been turned on but it just wasn't possible right now. He nodded though. He curled up next to him, sharing the pillow with the scientist.  
“I love when you talk to me like that, hon..”

Rick hummed at the pet name and ran a hand over his cheek. Unfortunately he was able to get turned on and had to calm himself lest he get aroused. It would probably cause him to blow chunks.  
“Ahhh.. Wish I didn't feel like I got hit by a train right now.”

“D-don't you have a serum for this or something?”  
Morty leaned his head against his neck.

“Y-yeah, yeah! I-i just have to get to it.. it's on the table.”

After five minutes of the serum being injected, Morty was rubbing his temples as Rick pointed a gun at the mess he'd made and it disappeared.  
Morty was beginning to regain bits and pieces of last night. The sloppy, wonderful sex, the nearly unintelligible conversation. Something about, being intelligent.  
It hit him and he looked up at Rick.  
“Rick. You said I have.. Emotional intelligence.”

The old man placed the gun back on a shelf.  
“Well yeah. Of course you do.”  
Rick didn't look at him as he spoke.  
“You knew how to handle us way before I did. From the beginning even and I..”

“Hey.. Stop beating yourself up about that. I'm here and we're here.”  
Morty sat up gingerly, his body was still slightly sore from sleeping on concrete.  
“No one but you ever truly gave a shit about me. Now come here and hold me.”

Rick turned to him and gave him an impatient look.

“Theere he is!”  
Morty smiled at him.

Rick rolled his eyes and sat down next to him, wrapping him up in his arms and pulling him possessively to his chest.  
“I don't know why you even worry about shit like that anymore. If you're 'good enough'. You're good enough for me. Isn't that enough?”

Morty pressed his face to the scientist's neck.  
“Yeah, it is, Rick. It is.”


End file.
